While there have been proposed, in the prior art, a wide variety of pliers type terminal crimping tools for use in various fields, prior devices have not been entirely satisfactory for use in crimping automotive ignition terminals. For example, automotive ignition wires may be of different sizes, requiring different prior art type crimping tools to achieve satisfactorily crimped terminals. Also, prior ignition terminal crimping devices did not satisfactorily provide for the crimping of high tower terminals to ignition wires, and lacked convenience in wire location for cutting, as well as insulation stripping and terminal crimping. Other difficulties in prior art crimping tools included the need for many, relatively expensive machining operations, the need for high dexterity in use of the prior tools, and relatively frequent damage to ignition wires and both mechanically and electrically inadequate wire termination.